


Guardian Sakuro- Storm Swordsman of the Cherry Blossoms

by NaCl_y



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaCl_y/pseuds/NaCl_y
Summary: Follow Sakuro through the major story beats of the Destiny franchise... with twists!
Kudos: 1





	Guardian Sakuro- Storm Swordsman of the Cherry Blossoms

The Savior  
|  
Found in the wreckage of Old Russia was the crypt of an ancient samurai order meant to conquer the mainland of Asia. Ghost, born of the Traveler’s light, discovers the tomb of a powerful samurai. 

“I found you. Finally.” Ghost says as he shines his light over the samurai. A brilliant surge of fire and lightning and aether consume the corpse of the man. The fire reignites the heart of the man, the electricity pulses his organs and makes new veins, the aether pulls the soul back into the body. 

The samurai, reborn as a Guardian of the Light stands for the first time in centuries. He looks at his hands still shaking but, can’t help but notice the small blinking thing staring at him. “Who are you?” He thinks to himself looking at the floating eyeball.

“I’m a Ghost of the Traveler. I was given the power to resurrect anyone I chose to be an empowered guardian for humanity. I .. chose you.” 

“Okay...” The samurai looks at his fist again, clenches and sparks dance through the cracks of his fingers. “I still don’t know your name. Or my name. Who am I?” The samurai asks.

“Your past life and self are long gone. Who you are now is up to you. Who do you want to be, guardian?” 

“That’s ... almost true. There’s an image or a memory of a cherry blossom tree. I... I think that is where I died.” 

“The pink pedals overrun even the snow around here. Is it a painful memory?” 

“No. Quite beautiful actually. I chose it... I think. I can’t remember my old name but, call me Sakuro. I’ll honor my past life by living today.” 

“Sakuro, swordsman of the cherry blossoms.” Ghost says proudly. 

“Swordsman?” 

“That’s your sword isn’t it?” 

Sakuro looks down and notices the ancient rusted sword sitting at his feet. “This was mine a long time ago.” 

Ghost suddenly gets nervous, “Eyes up, Guardian.” 

Sakuro crouches down quickly while looking attentively at his surroundings, “Ghost?” 

“Enemies we are not ready to face are nearby. Follow me.” The lens in the center of Ghost’s body lights the path out of the tomb. 

||  
“Sakuro, I have a problem.” Ghost nervously says as they hike through the snowy mountains of Siberia. 

“What troubles you Ghost?” Sakuro asks as he glides down a shifty cliffside.” 

“Do you think I could help you in combat?” 

“Ha! Baka! You are no warrior, Ghost.” 

“I’m serious Sakuro!” Ghost exclaims as Sakuro crouches through a hollow tree fallen onto the ground. Ghost hovers to the holes in the ceiling of the tree tunnel keeping eye contact as much as possible. “I hate that once a fight starts your completely alone! Until we can make it to the Last City you won’t have any weapons or armor or fireteam members to assist you. You haven’t even mastered the abilities the Traveler’s Light granted you!” 

“Woah I wasn’t aware of your passion for this matter.” Sakuro says as he stands up out of the tree. 

“I am devoted to you. I believe in you. And I want to help.” Ghost says intensely.

“I can be brought back to life. You cannot.” Sakuro reminds Ghost as if he’s forgotten something fundamental. 

“That’s why I need your help to help you.” 

“So I must figure out a way for you to help me?” 

“Well we can both work on it.” 

“It’s settled then. We’ll make camp here for tonight and I shall meditate on the matter. I suggest you do as well... if you can?” 

“I can.” Ghost says with a determined stare. 

|||  
“We’re so close Sakuro! I can feel it. It’ll be around any corner now! The Last City of humanity underneath the Traveler!” Ghost excitingly says as he flys ahead.

“Wait up Ghost! Don’t get to far away from me!” Sakuro yells sprinting after him. 

Around the corner stands a Fallen Captain griping Ghost in one of his four arms. Two other arms points his blazing rifle at Sakuro. The last arm signals his Dregs to come out of the bushes and trees. Sakuro only has his old katana to fight against this recon team. He thinks to himself, “There’s probably more nearby and can’t risk Ghost’s safety doing a supercharged attack.” Then suddenly the solution dawns on him. He thinks “If only he could protect himself.” He looks directly into Ghost’s eye and raises his left fist and overflows it with arc energy. So much so that it pops like a balloon and reappears as an electrical sphere around Ghost.

Ghost surges with arc energy and shatters the Captain’s electrical shield. This staggers the captain and Ghost quickly returns to Sakuro’s side. 

Ghost blast bolts of lightning at the dregs taking them out as Sakuro B-lines for the Captain. In two swift actions his katana cuts two arms off and the stabs from behind. The Fallen Captain was dead before it hit the ground. 

“You did it Sakuro! I knew you could!” 

“You were also very useful. With you focusing on the small ones I was able to take out the leader. My blade is still quite useful.”

“That’s your Light! The more powerful you become the more powerful your weapons become. Even an old katana. Whenever you want my help in combat you know what to do.” Ghost can’t physically smile but, Sakuro seems to think Ghost’s has never been wider. 

|\/  
“This is the Tower where all Guardians live. We’re home. We’ll need to outfit you with latest weapons and armors from the Vanguard arsenal. Introduce you to your lead Warlock Vanguard Ikora Rey...” Ghost rambles on as he floats towards the Vanguard situation room. “So where do you want to go first Sakuro? Sakuro? Oh. Gunsmith. Right.” 

“You’re a new face, name’s Banshee-44, I’m the Vanguard’s gunsmith. Got a piece you want me to take a look at?” The Exo asks Sakuro approaching his counter. 

“My blade is dull and old, are you able to restore it?” He hands over the ancient katana to Banshee-44. 

“Wow. Now this is a great find. Pre-Golden Age. Sorry can’t help you.” The gunsmith says nonchalantly tossing it back to Sakuro. 

“Wait! What do you mean aren’t you the forgemaster around here?” He says angrily waving his rusty sword over his head. 

Ghost avoids the blade as he cuts in, “Sakuro he’s a gunsmith not a sword smith and there is no forge in the Tower.” Sakuro takes a breath, pushes his hair from in front of his eyes and looks back towards the gunsmith. 

“What can you do for me, Banshee-44?” Sakuro asks calmly.

“You’re a new face, name’s Banshee-44, I’m the Vanguard’s gunsmith. Got a piece you want me to take a look at?” Banshee responds blankly. 

Before Sakuro loses his temper again Ghost steps in, “—we’d like a sidearm and a fusion rifle. Here’s the glimmer. Thank you.” 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” The gunsmith responds void of emotion. 

“We should test out these new weapons in the upper courtyard. Follow me.” Ghost says as he transmats two guns from behind the counter into Sakuro’s inventory. 

“What’s with that guy?” Sakuro asks still flustered. 

“His memory is fading. Exo were originally human. Downloading and uploading a human consciousness into a machine is incredibly volatile even when done successfully. He’s been rebooted forty-four times since he was human. The next reboot for him may be his last.” 

“That’s ... I’m sorry... for him.” Sakuro changes tone. 

“Wipe after wipe he’s never lost his excellent smithing ability. His weapons are legendary. Try this one out. The M5Q40 or Mosquito. It’s a firearm that shoots a metal projectile with the pull of the trigger. This shape of gun is known as a sidearm, good for taking out the smaller enemies and high precision damage.” 

Sakuro points the sidearm out over the wall facing away from the Last City. He pulls the trigger back carefully with his index finger. Bang! The gun almost leaves his hand surprising him. “I see. Similar to the blazing rifle of that Fallen Captain I killed.” He fires again. And again, then he unloads the entire magazine as quickly as he can. “It’s broken.” 

“It’s not broken. You’ve run out of ammo. Press the button on the side of the gun to release the magazine that holds your ammunition.” The mag clunks to cement floor of the Tower. “When you release a magazine from any weapon, I’ll transmat a new magazine directly to your hand... If you still have ammo that is.” 

“You think you can keep up with me?” 

“Yes as a matter of fact I do.” Ghost says nudging Sakuro into a better posture. “When you want to switch your weapon just stow it and I’ll transmat another one to your hands.” 

“What else have we got?” He asks as he stows his Mosquito on the side of his right thigh. 

“This one is a gun of a different sort. The first was Pre-Golden Age tech refurbished, this is Golden Age tech rediscovered. A Fusion rifle, capable of painting large areas with blasts of whichever element it possesses. This one is powered by Void energy. To fire it, hold down the trigger. A volley of violet projectiles will stream out.” 

vvvvvBBBBBB! The Fusion rifle blasts upward. “What is the name of this weapon?” Sakuro asks as he charges another shot. 

“Officially, it’s called (vvvvBBBBB)...” Ghost tried to say. 

“I’m sorry what?” Sakuro asks again placing the rifle on his shoulder. 

“Just call it whatever you like.” 

“You shall be Crown.” Sakuro says looking at his Fusion Rifle.” If Ghost had eyes to roll he would have. 

\/  
Sakuro and Ghost walk into Commander Zavala’s office as the sunsets behind the city and Traveler. Zavala sees them from the reflection, “Guardian, mission report.” 

Sakuro stands at attention, “Commander Zavala sir, All Strike targets have been eliminated.” 

“Good. I have a new mission for you. Take a look at these.” Zavala points to a few holograms he’s laid out around his office. “Guardian I know you’ve only just begun your new life but there is a new deadlier enemy of the Light.” 

“Who is Crota?” Sakuro asks looking at an image of a deceased enemy. 

“Two years ago a team of six Guardians raided his home in the moon and slayed him. Two days ago his father Oryx wiped out the Awoken navy in the Reef. I know your new but I’ve seen your skills in person. I need you to infiltrate Oryx’s Dreadnought and set up a landing zone. Now you won’t be alone I ...” 

Cayde-6 barges in, “Sakuro! Just the Swordsman I was looking for. Oh. Hey Zavala.” 

“Cayde this is a delicate operation and you opted out when you left the meeting.” 

“What ya talking bout Zavala baby? I just went to check my tittles and tattles. Guardian follow me.” 

“You’re excluding the Vanguard and the Consensus by doing this alone Cayde.” 

“Don’t flirt with me during working hours Zavala!” Cayde leads Sakuro out with Ghost just awkwardly floating there. He slowly floats backwards out of the office and then speeds off for Sakuro.


End file.
